Of Heaven and Mountains
by TheSilverMirror
Summary: Life and love are the everyday miracles, we all somehow take for granted. And yet when tradgety happens... what kind of force can move the heaven and the mountains? NejiTen
1. Her Last Words

**Disclaimer**

**- **

Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns everything. Including my soul... or not. Meh... it's probably not worth all that much anyway. Why? Try selling your soul on E-bay... go ahead try it. ... I dare you.

-

I have one explanation for everything I do... I'm a Psychology major... And how does that explain everything? Well, it explains about as much as saying that you're a whale biologist... if not a bit more due to the slight inclination towards insane people. And besides... who needs sanity when you've got fanfiction? It's a fact of life that entertainment is one of the basic needs of living. Even the squirrels and pigeons in your backyard know this. Go and watch them if you don't believe me.

-

* * *

**- **

**Author's Note:**

The background behind the story should be obvious after reading a bit... but if you have any questions, please feel free to ask in a review, or PM. Anything like that. Sometimes I wonder if people actually even read these things that I write for no reason other than because I'm bored. That and I think my writting skills can do with a bit of improving. But doesn't everybody think similarly? Well, nevermind, maybe not everybody.

-

This one-shot is dedicated to some reviewer named Tenten... who told me that my other series of one-shots lacked sexual content. Or something along those lines. Actually she blatantly told me it was a kindergarden story... Well... and here I wrote a lot of... well... you'll see. It might still be a kindergarden story. Can't say I didn't try though.

-

_And now, on to the story._

-

_This story will start out angsty, but then ending won't be tragic.  
_

_- _

_There will be implied sex, torture, rape, suicide attempts (sort of), mention of porn, and at certain points the characters won't have any clothes on. But despite all that, it won't be that bad... really.  
_  
-  
_  
Still... you have been warned._

* * *

-- 

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**Chapter One**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

--

_He found her after two months of long and agonizing search... The Sound had captured her... They wanted information. Only Konoha knew that they didn't tell her anything... She could have been dead... but thankfully they found her... However..._

--

"P-please... go away. Don't hurt me... P-please go away."

-

He barely recognized her...

-

Her clothing were so ripped and bloody that it seemed like they were hardly there. Her hair ties were long gone, and the once soft and hair that glowed in the sunlight, covered her face like a rag. Her demeanor was like that of a tortured ghost... And the room had the air of bloody despair...

-

She was in the corner of the room, curled up into a ball. There was never a sight so pathetic... and yet, no sight had ever caused him so much pain in quite the same way.

-

It was the kind of agony that rose up from his gut. And as he slowly stepped towards her, she slid closer into the corner, backing away. As she looked up at him, with such a look of fear in her eyes... he knew that he never wanted to see such an expression on her face again.

-

She looked into Neji's eyes blankly, and it was as if she couldn't see him.

-

'Tenten... please... say something to me. Anything. Don't keep looking at me like that...'

-

Out loud, he tries to comfort her with words, "I'm sorry... I... couldn't protect you. Don't be scared... I'm your team mate. I won't hurt you."

-

Finally, a bit of recognition reached her eyes.

-

"N...Neji?"

-

And he smiled at her. It was a smile that was barely half there, but a smile nonetheless.

-

"Neji!"

-

All he could do was kneel and receive her, as Tenten hurled into his arms and started sobbing as he had never witnessed her doing so before. His head hung low. There was nothing he could do but stay there and allow her to cry on his shoulder.

-

"You came. You've really come haven't you? I waited... and I waited. Sometimes they knew genjutsu, and I thought it was you but then it wasn't. You're really Neji right? This isn't just another dream? Another genjutsu?"

-

At these statements... Neji felt a bit nauseous. Had they tortured her while pretending to be him? If so... that she still had such a reaction to his presence. He hardly knew what to think. He didn't know how to reassure her that he was really himself, and not another trick. And it was only at the moment when she looked up at him and smiled, that he realized how strong she really was. That she could have held up her faith in her team mates, in Konoha, in him... for the entirety of the two months in which she was held by these thugs. It amazed him, and he felt slightly humbled by that smile.

-

Slowly, he came out of her tight hold, and placed her arms around his waist. And then he held her tight, not even quite sure of his own feelings, but only knowing that he had never felt quite the same way before. He remembered the past few weeks, not knowing if he would ever see her again, wondering in what condition he would find her in if he did find her at all. He was a shinobi. He'd seen many things. The idea of Tenten going through what he'd seen with his own eyes done to enemy shinobi, or maybe even worse... His expression tightened, as did the strength with which he held her close. He closed his eyes, and savored the feeling of her warmth. The relief upon seeing her alive suddenly multiplied ten-fold. And he thanked whatever kami had helped him find her in, as far as he could tell, an attached condition. Although, there was quite a lot of blood in the room...

-

"Yes, Tenten. It's me. I'm here. We're going back to Konoha now. You're safe. Don't worry. You're going to be alright. ... Tenten..."

-

With a week smile, she sadly stated in a quiet whisper, "Neji... never says such comforting words. He's always... a lot colder to me. But even if you're not Neji... T-thank you." Her eyes rolled, and closed... suddenly she went slack.

-

He'd never panicked before... but he panicked then. Thankfully Naruto, Sakura and the rest of team 7, along with team 8 as well as his own team arrived at that time. Somehow they managed to pry her from his arms. Even Naruto stood there without a word, as they watched the ever silent and imposing Hyuuga... screaming into the night. Neither Lee, Gai, nor even Hinata had ever seen Neji cry before. But he cried that day. And they weren't quiet tears. In that moment, it was all very strange... because Lee and Gai were the ones who cried silent tears.

---

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

---

** End, Chapter One**

---

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

* * *

- 

**Author's Note:**

Trying a new formatting style that's based on the old one. About the only thing that works here however, are dashes and parenthesis. So... yeah, using those.

Well... if you feel like it, review. Flames are just as welcome.

-

Hey guess what... I fooled you, not ending it here... there's more. This was actually supposed to be a one-shot. Go figure it winds up being 20 freak'in pages... This is what happens when the wind blows and a muse hits me.

* * *

-- 

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**Chapter Two  
**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

--

_The words she spoke last, revibrated in his mind. "Neji... never comforting... always cold..." The sound, the sad expression... How could she have just closed her eyes... after saying words like those?_

--

Luckily, Tenten wasn't quite gone, she was only unconcious. However her condition at the time... she was barely alive. It was Sakura who helped stabilize her condition, and the medical team of Konoha who helped pull her through to the point where they were sure she'd survive a night in the hospital without attention.

-

The Sound-nin had given her several types of poison... They couldn't tell what was done to her body besides that at first. However, upon closer examination, they concluded that she might have been sexually assaulted, perhaps even tortured physically and then healed. The Sound were quite advanced in the field of medical ninjutsu. Various bodyparts could have even been hacked off and re-attached.

-

Of course, these words spoken by the medical unit were only whispered. They didn't want the poor Hyuuga boy standing outside of the room where the examination was taking place to hear... it seems that Neji was the one who was taking all of it the hardest. Even Gai and Lee calmed down after a few days, trusting in the abilities of the Fifth Hokage, and the rest of the medical staff at the hospital with Tenten's care.

-

But for a period of a week he hardly spoke at all. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, he hardly even drank any water... only a little bit of tea, and that was when Hiashi forced him to. Hinata was incredibly worried, but there was nothing she could do, other than follow along with him to the hospital every now and then to check up on Tenten.

-

Hinata… she tried to tell him that none of this was any of his fault. But it was as if he couldn't hear her.

-

All that ran through his head, were Tenten's last words to him, and the way in which she said it. It was as if she had simply accepted the idea that he didn't care about her...

-

It would have been a foolish thought if she actually believed such a thing... after all he did care, how could he not? They were team mates, partners, friends... and he might have even felt something more, he just was always incredibly bad at expressing himself in any way. These were just things he never bothered to learn because he never felt they were important for being a ninja. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that as a human being, these little expressions were almost as important as talking and breathing.

-

And he wondered if he had ever expressed in any way that he cared about her during their time together as team mates, as partners, as friends. Did he really seem that cold to her? Or was it because of what the Sound-nin did to her...

-

The more he tried to remember, the more he was convinced that in her mind, the only thing she was sure about when it came to his feelings about her was that he acknowledged her existence, and even then barely. He remembers that her dream was to become famous as a kunoichi... and he remembered that once during training she asked him if he'd remember her if she died on a mission.

-

He hadn't wanted to endorse the idea that such a thing could ever happen. And thus he didn't say anything at all. And now that he thought about it... what if her conclusion on that was that he wouldn't remember her... What if she thought that he wouldn't even care if she died, and that he would simply forget about it, easily.

-

It was about the fourth or fifth week after she was brought back, and she still wouldn't wake up. He overheard a conversation between the nurses that perhaps they should simply give up on the idea of the girl ever waking up again. They said that, maybe it had something to do with her not wanting to wake up, maybe she simply thought that there was nothing for her in this world.

-

"Well doesn't the girl have any parents, or relatives?"

-

"I think they died in that war against Lightning. All that we found when we went to her apartment was... nothing. We talked to a few of her neighbors who knew her quite well... she doesn't have any family. She was alone all the time, poor girl."

-

"What about her team mates?"

-

"What you mean those two green freaks, and that emotionless Hyuuga prodigy? No... I doubt it. There were a few neighbors who told me and Hiko-san that she might have liked that Hyuuga kid... but really, if that's true, then I'm almost certain that she wouldn't want to wake up. Could you imagine a girl asking such a guy out on a date? Remember how badly he beated up his own cousin during the chuunin exams? Ah, poor girl. No doubt she was treated just as badly... or even worse. She must have had such a miserable life up till now... maybe if she died she'd be happier in the next life."

-

'No... no, that's not it! She couldn't think in such a way and then die! She can't!'

-

After listening to such a conversation, Neji rushed past the nurses and into the hopsital room where Tenten was. The nurses saw this, and suddenly they all had a look of guilt on their face.

-

Hinata, as usual, was following behind. She too had heard the nurses talking. She walked past them, turned around and glared at them like she'd never done so before. Hinata rarely if ever looked angry at anyone... but when she does, it's not a pretty site.

-

"Don't talk about people behind their backs... when you really don't know a thing about them."

-

The statement was made in a whisper, and she walked away calmly and silently. But despite the brievity and the fact that it was said in such a quiet manner... the words carried the weight of a thousand tons.

-

And with the nurses staring... just staring... Hinata walked with hurriedly towards Tenten's room.

-

It was in times like these, that everybody loses a piece of their character to the void of silence. And sometimes silence... speaks louder than words.

---

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

---

** End, Chapter Two  
**

---

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

* * *

**- **

**Author's Note**

-

Hmm... you know, I think I'll just post two chapters per post. This might actually work.

-

So then... each posted chapter is actually going to contain two chapters!

-

I've already finished writting the entire thing anyway, and it's posted on a forum called Narutofan.

-

This is just because I feel like playing around with a different formatting. That and I do like reviews. What kind of wierd person doesn't?

-

Well... whatever. Experimentation. Lets see how all this works out.

-

* * *


	2. Call the Heavens for a Miracle

**Disclaimer**

**- **

All things that happen in Narutokai-related universes are the fault of Masashi Kishimoto... and if he refuses to take the blame for it, then it's the fault of God or Satan. And if neither God nor Satan take the blame... then it's the fault of humanity and copyright lawyers.

-

* * *

**- **

**Author's Note:**

**- **

Uhh... Read and review. And if not, just hit the back button or go do something else.

-

* * *

-- 

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**Chapter Three  
**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

--

_How could outsiders know... that for all Hyuugas, every tear was worth more than a million diamonds. And for a person who rarely ever cried to cry... it was the kind of thing that spawned epics._

--

And Hinata went into the room, and found Neji there. He was crying in front of Tenten's bed... without a sound. And in such a dark room, where the sunlight was blocked by blinds... only someone with white eyes could see them.

-

What the nurses didn't know, was that a Hyuuga rarely expressed emotions... not because they had none, but simply because it was something that was ingrained into the sub-society of their clan. They were part of the elite of the Konoha ninja... and thus they were expected to exemplify what a shinobi was supposed to be, the way a shinobi was supposed to act.

-

And as Sakura had once stated before... one of the rules of being a shinobi was that you weren't supposed to express your emotions. But still, despite their strange and different eyes, the Hyuugas were no less human.

-

"Please wake up. Please... open your eyes. You... you can't die. Not like my mother... not like father... they're part of the Hyuuga clan. Dying shouldn't be your fate... I'm the one who deserves to die. Have I really been nothing more than an emotionless monster to you? Do you really think that I wouldn't care? That I'd forget about it all in an instant. Tenten! I'm only human! Don't you know that? You of all people should know that I'm not emotionless... You can't die... you can't. Please... don't die... I... wouldn't be able to take it... if you really care about me... don't die. Please... don't... I"

-

Hinata saw all this... and she started crying too.

-

"N-Neji... Nneji-niisan... p-pplease stop... sstop... don't cry. It.. Iit... it's going to be alright."

-

She kneeled down next to him, and he crumbled into her like something broken. Trying to comfort her older cousin the best way she could, she acted like a mother would to a child. At that moment, it didn't seem to matter much what the world thought. The door to the room was closed, and the room itself was... empty... even the light that entered seemed to be blocked somehow by the air. The only other person in the room, was Tenten, and she wasn't awake.

-

"How could it be alright Hinata-sama? She could die... And she dosen't even know... She doesn't even know..."

-

"Know what Neji-niisan? What doesn't she know?"

-

"That I care... I'm not an emotionless monster... I'm not. She could die thinking that... and Hinata-sama... I'm not a monster... I'm not..."

-

"B-but... of course you're not a monster Neji-niisan! H-h-how could you be? You're too nice to be a monster!"

-

But for Neji, to hear Hinata saying such a thing was the last straw. Hinata... biologically his own little sister, who had nearly died by his hands. Remembering all the cruel things he said during the chuunin exams, and all the times he simply ignored the people around him...

-

He had thought that maybe by serving his country, by helping people like Naruto and Lee, he could redeem himself. But in that moment, he wasn't quite sure if he deserved to be forgiven so easily.

-

What if the heavens were going to punish him... by taking Tenten away. And she didn't even deserve to die.

-

"Hinata-sama... I have a request."

-

"W-what... what's the request... Neji-niisan...?"

-

"If... If she dies... Please... kill me. I... I'd be honored to die by your hands. Maybe I don't even deserve that much."

-

There was nothing that could have made her more scared... than the words he spoke next.

-

"If she dies... please... just kill me. I already know that I don't deserve to live. You have the knowledge of how to activate the curse seal. I know you do. You're the Hyuuga heir. If she dies... please just kill me. Kill me."

-

Hinata heard his words, and she stayed there in silent horror.

-

The older brother she knew... would never say something like that...

-

And it was then that she knew that... he really did love the girl lying there in the bed.

-

They say among the Hyuugas that... mountains are easier to crumble than personalities are to change... And yet... perhaps, there are forces in this world... that are more powerful than the water and wind... that can crumble even mountains to the sea.

---

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

---

** End, Chapter Three**

---

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

---

* * *

-- 

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**Chapter Four  
**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

--

_When in desperate situations, a choosen leader cries out to the heavens for help... Even if in silence, sometimes the heavens can hear... and that's when miracles occur._

-

It was in that moment that Hinata was quite deseperate. She definitely didn't want to agree to kill Neji, she liked him too much. Even with what happened during the chuunin exams.

-

It was because out of all people... she knew best, all the suffering Neji had gone through while in the Hyuuga manor.

-

He definitely didn't deserve any of this... because none of it was really his fault. And Hinata understood this better than anyone, which is why she never blamed him, even when she was virtually on her own death bed from her fight with him.

-

There was nothing she could do... all she could do at that moment was pray with all her soul that all of the things that were just said could be heard by Tenten's spirit. And if so, Hinata knew that Tenten couldn't possibly be cruel enough to not live. There was no way the girl she'd always looked up to as an older sister, even before they had actually met, would give up more easily than herself. It was something that she refused to believe, or accept.

-

Maybe it all did work though... because in that moment, a minor miracle occured. Initially Hinata thought that maybe she was just hallucinating, or it was a trick of the light that shone through between the blinds of the hospital room. But she saw a finger move... Tenten's finger moved.

-

Upon closer inspection with a cautious eye, indeed, the entire hand, and even the arm was moving slightly.

-

Hinata tapped Neji on the shoulder, and silently without words told him to turn his head. It seemed that Tenten was trying to say something too.

-

_"N...N..Neji..."_

-

Neji heard... and was perhaps in a slight bit of shock for an instant... but in the next he was right by her side.

-

"Tenten! What do you need... just ask me. What do you want, I'll get it for you. ... Tenten?"

-

She was silent for a while. And for a few seconds Neji wondered if perhaps it wasn't all just wishful thinking. But then...

-  
_  
"W..w... water... ww... wwater."_

-

"Neji-niisan, I-I... t-think she says... s-she... I think she wants some water. H-hold on... I-I-I'll go get it!" And with that said, Hinata rushed out of the room trying to find some water.

-

Neji just knelt there by Tenten's bedside. He saw that Tenten's one arm, the one that he knew by heart usually held a weapon, and it was shaking quite vigirously. So he held it with his own hands, and just knelt there. He hardly knew what to say... his shock made him speechless... added to the recent bout of emotions, it all made him slightly numb again.

-

_"N...NNeji..."_

-

At this, he does respond, and he replies with her name. "Tenten," and for added measure, he pushed out words from his mouth, despite the feeling of it being slightly odd at the moment to speak. "I'm... I'm here."

-

At that moment, one of the tears that he had shed from the moment before, dropped onto the arm that was shaking. And the arm stopped trembling.

-

_"R...R...r-rain?"_

-

At this, surprising even himself, Neji gave a short laugh. It wasn't really a laugh, but more of a light snort or chuckle. The sound wasn't even pleasant to the ear, but it was beautiful in the way of a drop of water after a long drout, or a small piece of uncut diamond found in the mud.

-

And coincidentally enough, this was when Hinata came back with the water.

-

One more tear-drop fell on Tenten's arm, and Neji wasn't even crying. He had shed all his tears... or so he had thought.

-  
_  
"Rr-rainning? U-umbrella. Don't stand in the rain... S-stupid Neji."_

-

And it was at this that Neji really did burst out laughing. This time it was quite a pleasant sound. But it shocked Hinata into dropping the water can. Thankfully the can was made of metal and did not spill easily. I guess you could say the hospital already knew these things happened and the can was made with these sort of things in mind. The cup was already on the counter besides Tenten's bed.

It's like after a long winter night... one ray of morning light can be more poetic than a thousand candles lit during the darkness.

And it's like after the silence of a thousand years... the tinkling of even the smallest bell could sound for a million miles.

---

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

---

** End, Chapter Four**

---

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

---

* * *

- 

**Author's Note**

-

Buddhism, Daoism, Christianity, Catholicism, Judiasm, New Age... and blah. Life is fun.

-

* * *


	3. Perfect Kiss

**Disclaimer**

**- **

All things that happen in Narutokai-related universes are the fault of Masashi Kishimoto... and if he refuses to take the blame for it, then it's the fault of God or Satan. And if neither God nor Satan take the blame... then it's the fault of humanity and copyright lawyers.

-

* * *

**- **

**Author's Note:**

**- **

Uhh... Read and review. And if not, just hit the back button or go do something else.

-

* * *

-- 

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**Chapter Five  
**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

--  
_And what does a normal person know about tradgety and miracles? We don't know a thing until it happens. And then when it happens... it's the strangest thing... because nothing much happens at all._

-

Neji took the can in his hand, and poured the water into the cup. Hinata watched... and then she noticed that she didn't close the door. She turned to go close it, but saw Sakura walking down the hallway. And so she called Sakura over, and thus... Sakura came over and checked up on Tenten's vital stats. And apparently she was fine now. She was Tsunade's apprentice, and as such her words were golden to both Neji and Hinata, it appeared that Tenten would definitely wake up. And in another week, she did.  
-

She woke up to a pair of white eyes, and she wondered if she wasn't in heaven... After all, she did always suspect heaven to be white. And then she noticed that Neji was smiling... with teeth.  
-  
After taking brief note of such a strange and unusual sight, she stated quite plainly in a broken and slightly raw voice, that now she knew it was just another genjutsu... and that the last Sound-nin that came was a lot more realistic in his genjutsu style.  
-  
She stated in a more clear voice... that the Neji she knew would never smile with teeth. It just wasn't like Neji at all, even someone who knew him for a day could tell that. So thus she seemed to have concluded that it wasn't a genjutsu. None of the Sound genjutsu users she knew was this bad at it, apparently.  
-  
After this statement... Neji started laughing like a plain maniac.  
-  
Tenten slowly turned her head around... and stated that it was quite a strange notion of heaven kami-sama came up for her, if it was heaven at all.  
-  
This only made Neji laugh harder, so hard he actually fell to the floor. After which Tenten asked if she could make a phone-call to whatever god was in charge of this part of heaven, because the angel he sent her just went crazy for some reason.  
-

"Doesn't kami-sama know not to hire deranged Hyuugas as angels? I know from experience that they all have emotional problems."

-

And thus it was that Tenten was fine. It just took her a while to wake up, that was all... Or maybe she did hear Neji threatening to kill himself. Which in retrospect was certainly not a Neji-like action at all. But then again, perhaps it was the lack of sleep, food, and water on top of guilt and anxiety... all of that and more... And it was all Tenten's fault... but not really.

-

After she got out of the hospital, she was constantly being followed around by someone. It was usually either Neji, Lee or Gai. -  
Sometimes when Neji couldn't make it, he forced Hinata to follow her around.  
-  
Once he even made Hanabi, who being the curious by nature person that she was, just had to ask what it was like to be tortured.  
-  
Fortunately Tenten's subconcious had the kindness to have her forget it all, so she was unable to tell Hanabi what it was like...  
-  
Unfortunately she still had nightmares... which certainly didn't help with Neji's insomnia problem he incurred during the several weeks _she _was quite idly sleeping away.  
-  
Of course, it was only because Neji had become quite paranoid that Tenten was going to die in her sleep... and with all the stress he'd been under, can you really blame him?  
-  
And, could you blame him for his lack of propriety, in staying in her apartment for several nights straight after she was confirmed to be well enough to sleep in her own bed at home? Even Hiashi understood... well, perhaps only after both Hinata and Hanabi threatened him with their version of parental torture if he said anything at all. The two girls found out that they really could be quite convincing together if they wanted to be... and that together, when they had a goal and a purpose, even the Hyuuga clan coucil leaders had to bow to their power... Or suffer the consequence of nagging by their wives for nights on end and not being able to get a wink of sleep... no sex for several weeks... bad cooking... If women could do it in their 'helplessness', they did it to convince their husbands, sons, brothers, brother-in-laws... that they should just leave the entire situation alone. After a while... even the most stubborn Hyuuga elder decided to give in. His wife left him in his house by himself for an entire three weeks... and when he went to go visit her in her sister's house... she sniffed at him and told him that he smelled awful. Indeed... you should know that it takes just as stubborn of a wife to deal with a stubborn husband. Or at least... that's what all the matchmakers say.  
-  
And of course, the Hyuuga matchmakers were all in on the plan. They most of all thought that it was all quite romantic. Some even had bets on how long it would take before they did any of well... _that._  
-  
After a while that bet was off... because they didn't have the heart to go over there and check. Besides, according to several of them, it was highly likely that Neji and Tenten had already done _it_ several times. After all... didn't they practice together often without a chaperone?  
-  
Hanabi tried to ask what _it_ was. The poor girl was told by one of the matchmakers that she should go watch some rabbits... Luckily Hinata saved her from that disasterous suggestion. Instead she told her that _it_ was just something that happened naturally when a guy loves a girl and a girl loves a guy, and the stars moved in the heavens by themselves, and mountains that you never expect to fall all the suddenly crash into the sea... And she said it all in ancient poetic verse. That helped Hanabi give up on asking the question and finding the answer... after all, who can stand poetic verse? Certainly not Hanabi, who had lots of fire, but lacked patience for these sort of things. Luckily... she didn't try asking Lee or Gai. Even _she _wasn't _that _curious.

---

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**End, Chapter Five  
**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

---

* * *

-- 

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**Chapter Six  
**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

--

_There's nothing sweeter than the air after a storm... or the feeling after you've lost everything, but found it all back again somehow. And when you've lost something, and somehow gain it back... Don't you know the feeling, even with mere objects? Imagine how much more powerful the feeling... if the object was a person... _

-

It was purely on accident. He wasn't planning on trying anything... But he heard her screaming and calling his name at midnight, and woke up rushing to her room.

It was only a nightmare again... thankfully... but nothing he could do would wake her up from it.

And thus, Neji accidentally discovered that whenever he slept with her, her nightmares calmed down.

Instead she would promptly turn the half-asleep boy next to her into a magical armor, or a giant attack bear... her imagination was quite creative in her sleep. It's quite a good thing Neji had a supreme control of himself due to all the meditation he practiced. Otherwise... with all the ways she turned around and wiggled... a Hyuuga guy was still a guy... after all.

-

The morning after that night, they both woke up in the same bed with Lee and Gai standing over their bedside loudly exclaiming about how the genius of their team, and their one precious flower were finally truly engaging in their spring time of youth...

It was probably the most embarassing experience any of the two had ever had... maybe.

When you had two such people on your team... sometimes 'the most embarrassing moment' was just too many to count. Or perhaps they were just desensitized to the ridiculousness of it all by then... or should I say, _almost _desensitized.

-

Neji muttered that a wedding couldn't be half as embarassing.

-

To which, Tenten responded with, "Why Hyuuga Neji... is that a... wedding proposal?"

-

Neji stared at Tenten in the eyes, while lying in the bed... she stared back. And then they both looked at the happily grinning and cheering Lee and Gai, and they had similar thoughts. Since it couldn't get more embarassing, might as well scare Lee and Gai away with PDA. They started kissing... not understanding that sometimes when chemistry ignites, no matter what the sitatuation, it could get out of hand. Fortunately or unfortunately, Lee and Gai didn't mind Neji and Tenten having a relationship, in fact they supported the idea. Thus the two left quietly by way of the window, and proceeded to actually prepare a wedding.

It was a while after they left that the kissing started to become more... but then Neji stopped, saying, "Wait... Tenten... we, shouldn't go too far yet. Besides... weren't we supposed to be acting? They left already."

-

Tenten looked around, and realized that Lee and Gai had been long gone. She blushed like crazy, and wondered what Neji thought of her. She looked up at him, as he was hovering over her in quite a precarious position... He was grinning lightly at her, and thus she covered her face with one hand and her blush was even more pronounced.

-

In a suprisingly romantic gesture, Neji placed her hand by her side gently, lied down with her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. Tenten then wondered if she wasn't already dead... it certainly seemed too good to be real. And then Neji said something that convinced her she was dreaming.

-

"If you want... we can make this a bit more official. We'll have to talk to Hiashi though. I... I don't think he'll mind. I'm only a branch member. According to the official rules of the Hyuuga household... that's one of the few benefits _of _being a branch house member... there's not as many restrictions on marriage outside of the clan..."

-

Tenten stared at Neji in shock. Even if it was a dream... she felt that this was maybe a bit much.

-

"Neji... we're... not even old enough to get married yet."

-

"A few cousins of mine have gotten engaged before the age of 20... if you... don't mind... that is..."

-

And Hyuuga Neji stuttering. Well now Tenten was convinced for sure that she was actually already dead. Somehow in her shock, she made the statement in her mind out loud.

-

"Wow... being dead... really isn't that bad after all... if this kind of thing really can happen... even if it's not real..."

-

At this, Neji quickly silenced her with his hand, and yet the expression on her face was still there. And so he kissed her again, this time putting all the pent-up fustration that he felt at having her nearly die on him into it... it was quite a different experience, for both of them really. Eventually they had to come up for air.

-

"Never say dead again... you're not going to die. Not if I have anything to say about it. So long as I'm around... I'm going to protect you. After all... what's the use of having an ultimate defense if I can't even protect someone I... Unless you really don't want to... of course I understand... I've... never treated you in any special manner before... Wouldn't blame you if you really don't... don't really... want to"

-

Neji being hesitant and unsure was definitely something she wasn't used to seeing... and she didn't want to see... even if it was a dream version of him, she didn't like the idea. She especially didn't like the idea of him being so unsure of himself over her... after all... she did love him. And one of the things she knew she had always admired about him the most was his steady-fast nature. She most certainly was not about to let him lose that part of himself because of her. So this time... she kissed him. And between the two of them, she thought, he was definitely the better kisser... when he slowly started kissing her back, she knew that this was true.

--

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**End, Chapter Six  
**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

--

* * *

- 

**Author's Note**  
-

Ahh, the romantic parts...

All lemons in this fanfiction are going to have to be slightly implied...

Until I get somebody else to help me write them.

I get embarrassed too easily when getting into details...


	4. Finale

**Disclaimer**

**- **

All things that happen in Narutokai-related universes are the fault of Masashi Kishimoto... and if he refuses to take the blame for it, then it's the fault of God or Satan. And if neither God nor Satan take the blame... then it's the fault of humanity and copyright lawyers.

-

* * *

**- **

**Author's Note:**

**- **

Uhh... Read and review. And if not, just hit the back button or go do something else.

-

* * *

-- 

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**Chapter Seven  
**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

--

_When it comes to this point... there's nothing that can be done except get married. Or in this case... engaged. For once, Neji actually liked the fact that he was a Hyuuga Branch member... he had never thought of the benefits of it quite in these ways before. He had never thought about the benefit of being able to marry outside of the clan as a Branch member. And of course he had never thought that being a Branch member helped in thinking up of easy ways to threaten your girlfriend with suicide... He hadn't lost his sanity that much... but well now he was slightly beyond the brink. Only love could make someone like Hyuuga Neji decide that, lack of sanity might actually be a good thing once in a while._

--

This time, it was Tenten who eventually picked the stopping point. Somehow this was only after they were both without a stich of clothing. Neji had a hard time stopping at that point... but luckily he still hadn't lost complete control of himself... yet. Meditation almost didn't work this time... Tenten was lucky. If it had been any other guy... That, and he loved her too much to even consider the idea of forcing her. They eventually got dressed... and they left her apartment together, heading towards the Hyuuga manor. Neji knew at that point, that he had to talk to Hiashi. Tenten tried to make Neji promise her, that if Hiashi didn't agree, he wouldn't take any extreme measures. It was only after she threatened him with death again that he acquiesced. At that point, Neji whimsically wondered that once they got married... perhaps he really wouldn't be the dominant one in the relationship...

-

"Tenten... if we ever get married... I'd like to ask you not to threaten me with your own death too much. If you die... I swear, I will not hesitate to kill myself. Or rather... I'd take the simpler method... and attack a Main House council member. They'd likely activate the curse seal... The elders told me when I was a child, that if done right, the method's actually quite painless"  
-

Her expression of abject horror wasn't unpleasant this time. In fact, it quite pleased his ego when she suddenly glomped him without warning, holding him as if he were about to go die that very instant.

-

"No! Hyuuga Neji! P-please promise me that no matter what happens to me, you _won't_ do something that stupid! Promise me!"

-

"I make no guarantees on situations such as these. Even saying what you say... you don't know what it's like to stand by a bedside... thinking that the one in the bed may never wake up. You don't know what it's like at all... No matter how hard I wished for you to... you... wouldn't wake up."

-

"N... Neji? ... I... I'm sorry."

-

"You have nothing to be sorry for... In fact... I'm the one who should appologize... for giving enemy shinobi amunition to hurt you.

-

Please, no matter what happens... don't ever believe for a moment that I would be unaffected by your death. Or that I would watch you suffer without a care. I'm... not that horrible of a person... really. And actually... if you died... I... really don't know what I would do."

-

"Neji...? If... If you kill yourself after I die... I swear I'd come back as either a ghost or a zombie, just so I could ressurect you and kill you myself. I... I promise that I won't threaten you with my own death again... But I don't guarantee that I won't threaten you with extreme pain."

At this, her mind seemed to be turning a few gears... and Neji wondered if he really wanted to know what was going on inside her head.

"I seem to remember that you really don't like hotsauce. Do you happen to know how much of that stuff Lee has in his pantry?"

-

"You've... been to Lee's house?" This question, was half asked because he wondered if he should pay attention so that Lee didn't steal her from him without his notice... Lee was more of the romantic type... usually. But then he felt a bit of relief when he remembered that Lee's love interest was Sakura... but at the same time...

-

"Well of course, he's our team mate... Haven't you been to Lee's house?"

-

Neji stared at her as if she were crazy, and she stared back... After a while they started walking down the street again, whereas before they had stopped for a bit. In the end, without a word, Tenten came to the conclusion that at some point she would have to drag Neji to Lee's house for a visit... if only because.  
-  
How could he have never been to Lee's house? They were supposed to be team mates! And she had thought they were best friends! ...But then again, he hardly even talked to her when they were team mates... Sighing in her mind, she accepted that she would have to do a lot of dragging and nagging in the future. Good thing she'd have the excuse of being his wife... Hopefully. After all... if in the future Neji got some other girl to be his wife, by some odd miracle or an arranged marriage... poor girl. Tenten imagined that she'd be constantly worried about the girl Neji was with, trying to kill herself, or kill Tenten for stealing her husband away.  
-  
Yes... she would definitely have to marry him... She doubted that there was likely to be another girl in the world who knew him well enough to deal with his quirks. As she thought these things, her eyes wandered to the boy by her side. She observed his features, and began to worry. Despite his quirks of personality... he was... not bad looking. Furthermore... he had a nice and toned body, good manners... oh no, he was even rich to boot!  
-  
Neji was looking into the distance, however he knew that she was staring. Somehow Neji wasn't good enough to guess what she had on her mind. But as he studied her more carefully with his white eyes... he realized her train of thought, and he grinned... internally. He didn't want to appear too smug... he also didn't want to accidentally incite her to a bout of jealous rage... From some odd missions that they had both been on, he knew that whenever women got jealous for no real reason, things tended to get messy.  
-  
Somehow as all these things ran through both of their heads, Tenten didn't notice that she was about to walk into a light pole... Fortunately, Neji saw it in time, grabbed her, and pulled her to his side. They stopped again and stood there for a while... He had pulled her with a bit too much strength, and now she was there... in the perfect position, as if in a romance novel, or a movie.  
-  
the Hyuuga manor wasn't too far away... They could see a murky shape of it, somewhere over the horizon. Of course, it was quite a large place. However, it was late evening, and it was getting dark. There weren't that many people on the streets... however, two old ladies saw the scene, and sighed rather happily.

-

"Oh Yukina, don't you remember when we were young? Ahh... those were the days. It's times like these that make me wish I were young and beautiful again... They look so cute together ne?"

-

"Oh hai..."

-

Hearing these words, Neji and Tenten both blushed... only making the scene even cuter. Neji then looked around, and noticed that the few people who were on the street had all stopped to look at them. He decided that it would be quicker if he just carried her, and so he picked her up, not that gently either... and sped off with Tenten loudly protesting that she was a kunoichi, not some kind of invalid.  
-  
"Hyuuga Neji! Let me down!"  
-  
Neither one of the two lovebirds heard the people whispering amongst themselves.

-

"Oh hey, isn't he... wasn't he that Hyuuga Neji?"

-

"What? Oh wow... you mean that was actually the Hyuuga prodigy? I thought that guy was gay! Oh, that must be one lucky girl. I've heard he's quite the catch."

-

"But... I heard he tried to kill himself because his girlfriend died."

-

"She was just in a coma... and I think... that was her. She fits the description. I've heard that they were making out for a long time together even before... They've even trained together for an entire _month _without a chaperone! Could you imagine?"

-

"Oh they must have shared such romantic times together... They look good as a couple too... that's actually quite rare. They'll make such cute babies."

-

Yes... and don't we all know that everybody likes babies... even in a village full of ninjas. Or maybe... especially in a village full of ninjas. Ever wonder why people like Kakashi become teachers? Ever wonder why Iruka has a job, and why they have such a huge academy? Just... use your imagination. I'm sure you can come up with a million and one quite interesting reasons. A hint... it starts with kissing... and then you take off your clothes. The rest you can read in a good porno mag. Just ask Kakashi and Jiraiya for recommendations on good ones for little kids to read. If you dare.

-

Just... try not to accidentally tell someone like Hanabi.  
-  
I swear to you, you're highly likely to regret it afterwards... when someone like Hiashi comes knocking on your door asking politely if he couldn't just kill you.  
-  
Hiashi's a very scary person sometimes... very scary.

---

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**Chapter Seven  
**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

---

* * *

-- 

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**Chapter Eight  
**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

-- 

_Oh great... the number's eight. Eight's a taboo number in most Western cultures. Thankfully I'm Asian. And in Taoist literature, eight happens to be quite a good number... well, along with most even numbers. Many times they're actually considered quite good luck for marriages... Happy Valentines' Day!_

-

Neji and Tenten had quite a difficult time trying to stop an actual wedding from occuring... because little to the knowledge of the two green beasts, and many of the other un-lawful, or otherwise ignorant or romantically blinded people of Konoha... the two weren't actually quite of age yet for marriage. They were only... fifteen.

-

Neji didn't have to threaten to kill himself again for Hiashi to agree to an engagement... his uncle agreed immediately. And somehow the elders didn't even say anything. The only one who protested even slightly at the idea... had dirty laundry for a few weeks, and then gave up.

And that was how Tenten found out that only women did laundry in the Hyuuga household... and that for some strange reason they were afraid of washing machines. Could you imagine finding out that the people you thought were the best shinobi in the village... were afraid of things like cameras, tvs, phones, and washing machines? Yes... that was quite a culture shock.

-

It was also a culture shock when she realized that on the night of a Hyuuga's engagement, his relatives were all supposed to get drunk and spy on the engaged couple while they're trying to make out. Yes... this was a _Hyuuga_ tradition. Surprised? Neither Neji nor Tenten had ever heard of such a rule. Or maybe it was just something the younger Hyuugas invented up because they were all around the same age, and wanted to watch some live sex... You never know with these sorts of things sometimes.

Lee was somehow among them... and after Tenten came up with the brilliant but disasterous plan of keeping them all away by telling Lee to challenge the other Hyuugas to combat while drunk, as a form of training for fighting Neji again the next day.

-

She was quite shocked to find that indeed... they _weren't _a match for Lee while drunk. In fact, Lee defeated them all so quickly that... well, he caught Neji and her doing... a bit more than just kissing... It was a good thing Lee couldn't remember anything afterwards... otherwise... well, I suppose it didn't matter. Lee was Lee. He didn't even seem to realize what they were doing. He thought it was some kind of wierd drinking game... Fortunately Lee was tired out enough by that point that Neji was able to knock him out... after getting bruised in, quite a few places.

Tenten got to see the wonderful sight of Neji fighting without anything on... while hiding under the covers for the sake of preserving... whatever modesty she had left after Lee had just... rushed in and stared at her as if... well, he was a guy too. And Tenten had a nice enough body to stare at... apparently. The staring was what really pissed Neji off... and as Tenten screamed and covered herself with the blanket, even a drunk Lee was no match for Neji in such a situation...

Still... this was drunken Lee, and thus even Neji couldn't defeat him easily. Thankfully his cousins did tire Lee out a bit. Otherwise... Both Neji and Tenten might have just had to give up on the idea of getting any private time... _again_.

After hastily putting on his outer robe, dumping Lee among the few cousins and other relatives he had who hadn't been entirely knocked into a wall to the point of not being able to get up... Neji went back to what he was doing priorly... and at that point, the adrenaline just added to the... well... fun.

Oh, and who knew that simply putting ointment on some bruises could be so... kinky.

Neither one of the two poor suckers knew that one of the smarter, slightly more mischevious and perverted cousin, who in this world, most certainly would have grown up to either become a drug dealer, or a chemistry major... had actually had the guts to put some aphrodisiac into the oinment.

Tenten, was indeed, one lucky girl.

---

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

**Chapter Eight  
**

(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)(--------)

(-----------------------------------------------)

---

* * *

-

** Author's Note:**  
-

I wonder... should I still rate this a K? After all... there wasn't really any sex. It was all implied. That, and bad advice for teenagers and little kids.

-

What can I say? I tried... . If you're not satisifed with this... feel free to take any of my ideas and write something of your own with lots and lots of lemon.

-

However if you do... I request politely that I be allowed to read it. After all... Lemonade is one of my favorite drinks. I'm just incredibly bad at making it.

-

Ah the fun of double entendres. What would society do without them? It'd probably be... incredibly boring. Hmm... you know I doubt they have double entendres in Heaven. I would imagine they'd be stuffier than my own notion of the Hyuugas. Maybe it'd actually be a good idea to just go to Hell. I wonder how much Satan would pay for my soul if I put it on E-bay. I'll ask my future psychiatry patients to try it a couple of times. After all, any good scientist knows that you always have to have repeat experiments. And if it doesn't work and the patient doesn't get any money, I'll have a better way of convincing him that neither Satan nor God exists. After all... if they did... you'd think they'd bid something for a person's soul. Right?

-

That was a JOKE. ... Heh..heheh... heh? Oh no... and now if somebody really sells their soul on E-bay it's going to be all my fault. Welp... at least it'd be a more interesting case than getting arrested for copyright violations. I think.

-


End file.
